1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a pass word protected computer-based database system, and, more particularly, to a computer-based data integration and management processing system and a method for project workforce locating/identifying, and occupational reports generating conjunctive sentences of industry credits.
2. Description of Related Arts
A few years back, government officials stunned the entertainment industry with the pronouncement that those working in entertainment could experience a life expectancy shorter than those mining for coal! While investigative actuaries may point to a professional""s life style, some entertainment professionals point to the industry""s work cycle; a project orientated industry where one""s employment services are generally terminated when the project""s developing work cycle is completed. This style of career working is no doubt the geniuses to the industry axiom, which states, xe2x80x9c . . . You""re only as good as your last job!xe2x80x9d
The industry of entertainment is a career whose full time occupation is working temporarily on developing projects. Whether its ten days, ten months or ten years, tenure depends generally on consumer acceptance, the politics of working in a closed system, and the luck of the draw. Staying employed in the industry does require a mode of continuous work readjustment. The amount of time one devotes to networking, looking for leads, address, phone numbers, checking out the possibilities for future work, is usually reflected on the amount of time one spends networking for that next gig! Perhaps this is one of the underlying reasons, which contribute to the early death of an industry professional.
Interestingly enough, there is no one system currently available for this networking chore of locating work for industry talent, and no one system used for identifying such talent; keeping records of address, phone numbers and points of contact for the industry talent. And of the various systems that do exist, they do so at the exclusion of others. In reality, the present entertainment workforce system is a closed system. www.thelink.com is for union members only and is not relational and doe not track industry places and things used in industry projects, also their credits are not automatically generated with relational qualities as our the credits of this invention.
Additionally in times like these, with a society being mobilized, we see talent moving around as never before, changing addresses and phone numbers, a location that""s constantly changing as they move around looking and working for that next gig!
Presently, production sources for work are beginning to move about also! Going to areas previously thought too remote www.universalstudios.com. Additionally we are now seeing new production areas popping up outside these United States, a work-source sophisticated with the latest modes of technology working with a workforce doing business the old fashioned way of personal networking. The reason, present sources in the industry desire to keep the present system closed, may soon become invalid.
Also the world economy now seems unbalanced making it possible for one part of the world to experience recession while another part prospers. This phenomenon does give rise for a need to market ones skills and talents aboard in a cost affective manner. Unfortunately, at this time no human resource system exits with a mission to solve this workforce problem.
Therefore the present system in place for monitoring address phones numbers and point of contact for industry talent is orientated towards the old fashion manual way of doing networking by personal searching using the existing systems of using printed directories like the LA 411 published by LA 411 publishing company.
A system performing an incomplete fractionalized inadequate job and a system that does not service the many industries of entertainment. While a few entertainment methods accommodate these new technologies are beginning to spring up www.proaudio.com there only available for a particular industry, as is the case with Pro audio which list two of our inventions elements. These services basically specialize in one form of media and do not offer a system designed to serve all of the entertainment industries, and are not designed to serve the entire entertainment industry as a human resource service as in castnet, which services only actors. www.castnet.com does not track projects and is non-relational and uses paper style format for their resumes using typical credits that are not conjunctive as illustrated in our invention!
They tend to be for autograph seekers and seem to be methods for the marketing of product www.imdb.com providing information on films and is not a human resource system. And of the existing systems for industries other than entertainment www.allmusic.com, they too seem to be focused with purposes of missions not like or mentioned in this specification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,004 is not designed to work with a relational database and therefore does not have any rules. As we use in our invention for updating etc. Therefore the data is not updateable with the system lacking the ability to learn. Additionally the information on the resumes cannot be saved to build a human resource database, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,694, this human resource system is not applicable in that the elements are not similar. Additionally U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,409 is not a bunch of reasons, the least being the elements, is not updateable etc.
In summary, there does not exist today in the industry of entertainment a human resource tool for project workers, this is to say in the locating, identifying for the purpose of obtaining project work for the entire industry of entertainment. And until such tool is available, the time consuming and expensive art of personal networking continues.
Therefore, a longstanding need still exits. And that need now becomes more acute in the information age of today""s technology, the need for a talent location and identification system which can readily provide an economic and convenient location with world wide capabilities for people possessing such specific skills in the entertainment industry.
A main object of the present invention is to satisfy an industry need for a single source locating and identifying talent tool. Industry professionals will be surprised by the present invention""s novel approach in solving this long-standing need. By being an interactive method for locating particular types of workforce talents existing for hire in developing industry projects in entertainment, the application is applicable for expanding needs existing in the unique project workforce style of the entertainment industry.
Additionally, the automatically generated industry career reports with their conjunctive sentences of industry credits should also be an industry surprise once discovered. The multimedia report combines the function of a resume with the purpose of a press kit. Additionally, the Pressume web kit generates a novel conjunctive sentence of industry credit that is automatically uplifted with the input of another""s professional input of relational credits. Another industry first which we expect to find an industry acceptance.
However, the most interesting utility our method offers is making available for the entire industry of entertainment the secure mode of private transmissions for negotiations. Which is just the tip of the iceberg of the advantages in using our methods internet technological capabilities that our inventions offers to the entire industry at competitively priced to the existing networking systems used in the industry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method establishing a business system for locating, identifying, promoting and assisting in the employing of career project workers in the non-career workforce for the non-project developing industry of entertainment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the usage of modern technology by using Internet technologies, which allows accessibility by any employer and any person of talent in the U.S. which also includes their business subsidiaries and or managers located throughout the world.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a industry single industry system for industries of entertainment the least of which is: music, theater, motion picture, radio, television, video and multimedia.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system addressing all industry employment types which include free lance, independent, contract and employee.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system useful in the entertainment industry for establishing specific skills practiced by people which can be matched with project developing requirements in the production of music, theater, motion picture, radio, television, video, and multimedia.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for all industries of entertainment with a secure mode of transmission, the least of which is a private e-mail and channel for networking negotiations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system open to those having union and non-union relationships. This invention is a tool for all the industry""s personnel including those in front of and behind the camera, microphone, stage, cage, phone or desk, in entertainment with our invention everyone is related and everyone is located and identified by their industry credits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system possessing the ability to be operated by professionals with little or no experience. However for those HR specialist in the head hunting business, this system offers a search system for the advance, and a ultimate search screen for talent that are computer geeks asking that most complicated of compound questions. This makes it possible to search for industry personal possessing the most remote of talents from the most remote parts of these United States.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system that is open to those having management and to those not having representation. Our system addresses the industry need for a one-source talent point of contact consisting of address, phone numbers with a listing of managers and agents. A listing that can be accessed by the talent enabling the talent to uplift their points of contact when needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the industry a Pressume web kit system, a novel multimedia report which combines the purpose of press kit""s with the function of a resume. This report is automatically linked with other Pressume web kits as well as the press kits for Places, Projects and Things, as used in the development of other industry projects of entertainment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the industry with automatically generated conjunctive credits of industry sentences. These sentences may be automatically uplifted with the implementation of associated credits when inputted by another""s member""s credits. The automatically generated web kit contains conjunctive sentences of industry credits extracted from the methods aforementioned elements, which in general report xe2x80x9cWho (People type) used or provided What (things used), how (people function) and Where (Place), and when (date of release) and Why (Company owning or producing project).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which locates, promotes and assists professionals obtain project developing world wide work with promotional costs competitively averaging a few dollars a month. This coverage is 24 hours day, 7 days a week and 52 weeks a year. This price also includes the automatically uplifting of industry credits, which contain the conjunctive sentence of industry credits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system of flexibility that allows future growth for those career minded project developing personnel that uses the methods core system of People, Places, Projects and Things core to be expanded for future project workforce managing like when an employer desires to automatically monitor the projects work cycle productivity of a employee in anther state or country connected only by the technologies of the internet. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.